


Ul-mo

by Meluzyna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meluzyna/pseuds/Meluzyna
Summary: Próbuję swoich sił w haiku, again.Mojej przyjaciółce MeryKej i mojej best family Jerzy, bo tak. I oczywiście i zawsze wszystko co tolkienowskie z dedykiem dla Elleny (Elluchna, złoto nasze weź wróć do pisania, bo będziem cię gryźć ;->).





	Ul-mo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeryKej](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MeryKej), [oEllenao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/gifts).



> Próbuję swoich sił w haiku, again.
> 
> Mojej przyjaciółce MeryKej i mojej best family Jerzy, bo tak. I oczywiście i zawsze wszystko co tolkienowskie z dedykiem dla Elleny (Elluchna, złoto nasze weź wróć do pisania, bo będziem cię gryźć ;->).

Raz morze, raz ląd

woła, a on... Jak muszla

po perle. Rozdarty.

**Author's Note:**

> Komentarze mile widziane. Te krótsze od utworu też ;-)


End file.
